Mondesstraße
by WASABAH
Summary: ...


„Mondesstraße" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
  
von WASABAH!!!   
  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
„Gesagtes"   
*Gedanken*   
[Panda-Schilder]  
(Aktionen)  
-Geräusche-   
‚Betonte Worte'  
  
  
Akane rannte durch die klare Nacht. Tränen der Verzweiflung strömten aus ihren Augen, glitzerten kurz im Mondlicht auf und fielen ungehört ins Gras, wo sie langsam im Erdboden versickerten.   
Irgendwann, als sie nicht mehr laufen konnte und wollte, blieb sie keuchend auf einer hohen Klippe stehen. Unter ihr lag das Meer, still. Durch diese unendliche Weite schien sich der Mond einen geraden Weg direkt zu Akane zu bahnen.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die weite Fläche hinauf zum Mond schweifen. Während sie gedankenverloren in den Himmel hinaufstarrte, lief eine weitere einsame Träne ihre Wange hinunter. Genau so fühlte sie sich. Einsam. Und verzweifelt, so verzweifelt wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
Und alles nur wegen ihm. Wegen einem Jungen. Früher hätte sie gelacht, wenn jemand ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie später einmal wegen einem Jungen verzweifelt sein würde. Doch ihr war überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. Denn er war nicht irgendein Junge. Nein.  
Er war Ranma. Sie atmete aus und hauchte dabei seinen Namen.  
„Ranma…"  
Wieso nur? Wieso nur war es so gekommen? Sie wusste es nicht. Und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Es war nicht wichtig, ‚wie' es geschehen war, sondern einzig und allein, ‚dass' es geschehen war.   
Wie ein Foto sah Akane das verhängnisvolle Bild vor ihr. Das Bild, welches alle ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Sehnsüchte, ihr Vertrauen zerstört hatte. Wie konnte er nur? Und dann auch noch mit Shampoo!  
Sie waren beide nackt gewesen, zusammen in der Badewanne. Shampoo eng an Ranma gedrängt. Akane wusste nicht, ob mehr passiert war. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.   
Wieder starrte sie auf die unendlich lange Mondstraße, die sich über das Meer zog. Dorthin wollte sie, an das Ende dieser Straße. Fernab von allen Gefühlen, allen Menschen. Vergessen.   
„Akane!"  
Eine Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Es war seine Stimme. Akane drehte sich nicht um. Sie konnte nicht. Was wollte er jetzt noch von ihr? Sich entschuldigen? Ihr sagen dass es ihm Leid tut?   
Ranma: „Akane! Es war nicht so, wie es aussah!"  
Akane: „Das sagen sie alle."  
Ranma: „Bitte Akane! Sei vernünftig und komm wieder mit nach hause! Shampoo hat mich überrascht und ist einfach so in das Badezimmer gestürmt und zu mir in die Wanne gesprungen!"  
Akane lachte leise, verzweifelt.  
Akane: „Einfach so. Einfach so. EINFACH SO!!!"  
Akanes Stimme war immer lauter geworden, zum Schluss hatte sie geschrieen. Akane fühlte seinen erstaunten Blick regelrecht auf ihrem Rücken. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Ranma: „Akane…was…"  
Akane fuhr herum und brüllte ihn an.  
Akane: „Verdammt, ich liebe dich! Verstehst du das denn nicht? Bin ich dir denn völlig egal?"  
Ranma starrte sie einfach nur an, direkt in die Augen. Akanes Brust hob und senkte sich. Nicht dieser Blick. Alles nur nicht dieser Blick. Dieser tiefe Blick seiner wunderschönen Augen, der einem die Knie weich werden ließ aber der dennoch so unergründlich war.  
Sie sank auf die Knie.  
Akane: „Was nun? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder willst du mich noch ein wenig länger leiden sehen?"  
Ranma: „Akane…sag so was nicht. Bitte sag so was nicht! Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen."  
Langsam hob sich Akanes Kopf. Kurz kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, doch Akane senkte ihren Kopf schnell wieder. Ihre Hände krallten sich ins Gras. Wieder verließ ein Hauchen ihre tränennassen Lippen.  
Akane: „Oh Ranma…"  
Dann hörte sie wieder seine Stimme. Unsicher, zitternd.  
Ranma: „Akane…ich…"  
Sie hörte, wie er schluckte. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Ihr Körper fing immer mehr an zu zittern, ihre Hände krallten sich tiefer und fester ins Gras. Ihr Herz trommelte so laut und schnell, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, Ranma könnte es hören.  
Doch dann schien ihr Herz zu zerspringen. Die Verzweiflung war wieder da, stärker denn je, drang in jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers. Denn das, was Ranma sagte, ließ ihre Hoffnung in tausend Scherben zerspringen.  
Ranma: „Nein…ich kann es nicht…"  
Akanes Kopf sank nieder auf den Boden, Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Tau des Grases. Sie konnte nicht weiter. Nicht weiter im Leben, nicht ohne ihn. Sie brauchte ihn, wie niemand anderen. Ihn, Ranma. Den Kämpfer, den Gefühlvollen, den Trampel.  
Plötzlich tauchte in ihren wirren Gedanken ein einziges, klares Bild auf. Die Straße. Die wunderbare Straße in die Unendlichkeit, mit einem Ende, weit weg von hier.  
Irgendwoher nahm sie die Kraft, sich aufzurichten. Langsam drehte sie sich um, sah nur die Straße zu ihrem Glück. Gerade, leuchtend, unendlich, ewig.  
Langsam machte sie einige Schritte nach vorne. Von weit, weit her hörte sie seine Stimme.  
Ranma: „Akane, nein!"  
Sie hörte sich selber sagen:  
„Ranma, ohne dich kann ich nicht leben!"  
Sie fühlte sich schwach, unheimlich schwach. Sie hatte nur noch einen Willen: Das Ende der Mondstraße erreichen. Dann, als sie ihren Fuß zum Schritt in die Unendlichkeit hob, hörte sie Ranma wieder. Plötzlich klar, laut, verständlich.  
Ranma: „Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, Akane! Tu das nicht! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben!"  
Sie schloss die Augen, ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Doch es war zu spät. Sie merkte, wie sie kippte. Doch sie spürte keine Angst, keine Panik.  
Ihr Herzen war voll von Frieden, Seligkeit und Glück. Dann fühlte Akane im Fall einen warmen Körper an ihrem. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute direkt in Ranmas Augen, in denen so viel Liebe lag, dass Akane sich mehr als geborgen fühlte. Sie wünschte, diesen Augenblick einfrieren zu können. Ranma eng an sie gedrückt, seine starken Arme schützend um sie gelegt.  
Doch sie wusste, es war zu spät. Sie rasten in freiem Fall auf die spitzen Steine unter ihnen zu.  
Eine einzelne Träne, in der all ihre Träume, ihre Wünsche, ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Liebe steckte, verließ langsam ihr Auge und verschwand in der klaren Luft. Kurz glitzerte sie wie ein einsamer und verlassener Stern im Licht des Mondes auf.  
  
Auf einem Stein direkt am Wasser, vor der Straße des Mondes, zerplatzte Akanes Träne.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
